


Try Kissing

by winsest



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Sweethearts, College, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsest/pseuds/winsest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met like all good couples do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is the first j2 or anything supernatural-related fic I've ever written (and the first fic I've written since I was like 15) so any constructive criticism or thoughts are welcomed, thank u enjoy :~)

They met like all good couples do. 

At the coloring table the second day of kindergarten. 

Jared was the class brat. 

Jensen was the class sweetheart. 

Jared wanted the red marker. 

Jensen was using it but he let him have it because... that was just how he was. 

Jared smiled at him.

They were inseparable since. 

\--

Except for one time. 

The sandbox was crowded that day but they managed to find a corner all to themselves because they were best friends and didn't like to play with the other children unless they had to. 

One mean kid, named Jake kept saying that Jensen was a freak and weird and a “faggot” because he was friends with Jared. Jensen didn’t know what the word meant but it didn’t sit well with him. 

And Jensen, outraged, confused, annoyed, and ashamed promptly reached out and yanked on Jared's hair. To prove that he was not a faggot. 

Jared was silent for a few tense moments and then he burst into tears and ran off to tell the teacher. He got put into timeout and even when he got out, Jared wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the day. 

The next morning he forgave him because Jensen brought an extra peanut butter and jelly sandwich for him. 

\--

On the first day of middle school, Jared didn't stop crying. It wasn't fair that Jensen got to go the rich school with it's fancy architecture and it's nice uniforms and it's superior teachers and it's nicer everything while he was stuck going to public school. 

Jared didn't think he was better then public school kids, he just didn't want to be friends with them. He wanted to be friends with Jensen and his friends and he didn't talk to his dad for a week after he told him which school he would be going to. 

Jensen broke all the rules, put in place for his safety, and took a cab when his school ended, an hour before Jared’s and went to his school and brought Jared back to his house. 

He begged the cook to make the cupcakes Jared liked to make him feel better. 

Jared was smiling before the cupcakes were even in the oven. 

Jensen’s mother learned to send a car to pick up Jensen and then Jared since he was coming over every single day and the cab costs were getting astronomical. 

\--

Despite their pleadings and none-too subtle hints, they didn't attend the same high school either. 

Just to make things worse, Jared’s was several streets away from Jensen’s and they got out as exactly the same time. Which meant that precious best friends time was lost and they were going to have to come up with a compromise quick because alternating which one of them had to walk/take the subway/get a cab to get to the other was just not working. 

Jensen’s friend Misha solved the problem.

There was a park almost exactly halfway in between their schools. Jensen had to walk an extra two blocks, but for Jared? He didn't mind at all. 

They spent more afternoons in that park, doing homework and eating hot dogs and being best friends then they could count. 

\--

On one such afternoon, in the fall of their freshman year, Jared announced that he wanted to try kissing. 

He’d heard some of the boys at his school talking about what they did over the weekend in the bathroom. Older boys obviously but not much older and it wasn't like he wanted to try everything they'd talked about. 

He just wanted to know what kissing was like but he wanted to try it with someone he trusted. 

Jensen was hesitant at first. It took only a couple minutes of pleading, wide eye looks and several promises that Jared would owe him big time for him to give in.

They sat facing each other, cross-legged with their knees touching and took turns leaning in and then backing away out of self consciousness for several minutes before they both leaned in at the same time and didn't shy away. They didn't close their eyes as they inched towards each other and then suddenly--their lips were touching. 

Both froze, not sure what to do now that the technical part of kissing was over. 

They stared into each other's eyes for almost a minute and then they broke away at the same moment, each retreating back to their figurative corners. 

"That was...." Jared started. Disappointing? Not what I thought? Confusing?

"Yeah," Jensen agreed, feeling it too. 

"We could...” Jensen suggested, shyly. Awkwardly. Nervously. "Try again?"

"Try again?" Jared parroted. 

"Yeah," he said softly, touching his top lip with the tip of his tongue. "I think… we're supposed to move." 

"Move?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

They leaned in again, pressing their lips together once more, eyes still open. Jared moved first, tilting his head and his lips slid to the side and oh. He moved his head further and then Jensen moved his head and then things really got crazy when they both closed their eyes.

Their heads moved from side to side for the longest time before Jensen got the bright idea to move his lips against Jared’s when he shifted his head. Jared copied him, taking it a step further by placing his hand on Jared’s cheek and Jensen liked it so much that he decided to return the gesture, rubbing his thumb across Jared’s soft skin. 

Breath was needed eventually and they pulled away, grinning shyly at each other. 

"That was..." Jared started, licking his lips. Really good? Awesome? Something we should do again?

"Yeah," Jensen agreed, smiling wider. 

"I like kissing." 

"Me too."

\--

As it turned out, kissing wasn't that enjoyable with other people. 

Jared couldn't find a boy that was okay with just kissing and they were always too rough and impatient with him and they didn't understand him and he got scared and wished that Jensen was there instead. 

Jensen couldn't find a girl that had lips that felt as good as Jared’s and they all seemed surprised that he didn't want anything more and made him feel bad because maybe he did want more but only with Jared’s. 

So they made another compromise. When both were willing and available which really, was almost every day, they'd kiss. In the park. At Jared’s house. At Jensen’s. In Jared’s room. On Jensen’s bed. 

Jensen’s older brother Josh walked in on them once and instead of getting embarrassed—Jared and Jensen seemed to be doing more then enough of that for everyone--he merely smirked and later asked Jared if he knew what sex was. Jared did and swore that it wasn't like that with Jensen. Kissing didn't lead to sex. Not with his best friend. 

Josh laughed and called him naive.

\--

A year later, Jensen realised that Josh was very right. 

What had started as innocent kissing, just a hobby that both of them enjoyed and could do together had turned into something he wasn't sure he could control. Things had escalated without his realising it and he was shocked stupid even as he was doing it when he pulled Jared’s shirt off. 

It wasn't anything new. He'd seen Jared without a shirt before and vice versa but it was surprising because he'd never been struck with the overwhelming urge to take off his clothes before. He wanted to take off his own too and he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do after that but it was certainly very sex like.

Jensen sat back on his heels and apologised profusely, handing the shirt he'd just peeled off. 

"It's fine," Jared said, slipping it back over his head. "I've thought about it too."

"You have?"

"Yeah," Jared admitted shyly. If this had happened with anyone else, he would've been out the door five minutes ago. The fact that he was still lying on his back on Jensen’s bed, his head resting on the pillow and one of Jensen’s legs between his was a testament of how much he trusted him. 

"I'm not ready," Jensen told him softly. 

"Me either." 

He smiled at him. "Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kissing counted as a yes, right?

\--

It seemed that only Jensen and Jared were surprised by their new status as boyfriends. Everyone else just smiled and said something along the lines of "I told you so" with many variations or rolled their eyes and mumbled "Finally" or in the special case of Jensen's father, a snort, a laugh, and the condition that Jared would not be spending the night ever again. Even if Josh or one of the maids stayed in the same room with them the entire night.

Best friends spent the night. Boyfriends did not.

The night Jensen spent at Jared’s when he was supposed to be at Misha’s obviously wasn't talked about. Or the fact that they got to third that night. 

\--

Jensen wanted their first time together to be special but all the traditional special times were cliché ones. And he didn't want cliché. 

On Valentine's Day they spent the evening babysitting Josh’s young sons and then making out on the couch when the kids were sleeping. 

They were the only ones of their separate groups of friends to not get a hotel room the night of junior prom. Both proms they attended since they still went to different schools. 

While they stayed out all night the last day of junior year, the entire thing was innocent. They spent the night on the hood of Josh’s car, several hundred miles out of the city, staring up at the stars. 

Not on either of their birthdays or the night before the school year started either. 

\--

It ended up being a spur of the moment decision. 

A Saturday night when Jensen’s parents were out with Josh. Naturally, Jared went over to Jensen’s to keep him company and watch a movie. They got halfway through the movie when Jensen’s fingers started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt and shyly, Jared whispered that he was ready. 

Jensen grabbed a condom out of his parents' bathroom--and really, why there were condoms in there was something he never wanted to know--and joined Jared in his bedroom, locking the door for the first time ever behind him.  
They went slowly, removing each other's clothing without rush, and laughing when an elbow caught in a sleeve or a knee in a pair of jeans.  
Jared laid back on the bed, instinctively parting his thighs and while Jensen’s original intention had been to follow him down, he stopped, mesmerised by the sight of Jared’s naked body.  
"...Jen?"  
"You're beautiful," Jensen whispered, raising his eyes to meet Jared. A light flush spread across Jared’s face and down his neck and Jensen lowered his head to meet it at the collarbone, nipping at the thin skin gently.  
Stroking resumed, especially in new parts but it still wasn't long before he was rested between Jared’s thighs, Jensen’s forehead pressed against his, sweat gathering in the small of his back.  
"I'm sorry," Jensen whispered, just the tip of him inside Jared, already having stretched him. If he moved anymore, he'd hurt him. That much he knew. “Just tell me if I hurt you.”  
"It's fine," Jared told him, locking his arms around Jensen’s neck, holding him close to himself and daring to lift his hips. Jensen still slid into him easily and brought their hips together in one fluid movement.  
Jared inhaled sharply; his arms tightening automatically and his hips shifted too, scared by the strange feeling of Jensen inside of him. "Jensen," he gasped, unable to hide the fear in his voice.  
"We'll stop," Jensen said quickly, already moving to pull out of him.  
"Don’t, I just need a minute," he murmured, gasping again. In a good way. It didn't hurt as much when he moved his hips now and this was Jensen. There'd never be another person he trusted or loved more.  
"Jared?"  
"I'm fine," he told him, pressing their lips together in reassurance.  
"Are... you sure?"  
"Yes," Jared released the word on a hiss because he moved his hips again and it felt so strange and amazing that he didn't know what to think. "Oh."  
Jensen mistook that for something it wasn't. "Do you...?"  
"No," Jared’s voice held so much conviction that it surprised him and he backed it up with a gentle rocking of his hips. "It's just...oh... different."  
Jensen was thrusting in and out of Jared at a steady, though slow pace by now. "Good or bad thing?"  
"Good," Jared replied immediately, followed by a breathy moan. "Oh my God... so good."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
They didn't speak after that, letting their bodies do the talking, as cheesy as that sounded. But words weren't needed when fingers danced along skin and hips bumped into each other and moans and gasps and tiny shivers told them everything they needed to know.  
Jensen broke first but just the knowledge of Jared knowing that his body had caused him so much pleasure created just what he needed and he followed soon after, moaning Jensen’s name.  
When they both stopped shaking, Jensen pulled out of him and disposed of the condom under several layers of trash in his adjacent bathroom. By the time he got back to the bed, Jared was almost asleep and his parents weren't due back for hours still and he was pretty tired himself.  
They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
The lock on the door was the only thing that saved them in the morning because it allowed Jared the two minutes needed to get dressed and sneak out the window. Not quite the most romantic way to end the night but it was so ridiculous that it fit them perfectly.  
\--

Of course they went to the same college. 

After more then seven years of going to separate schools, it was kind of a given. They didn't have the same major but that was alright. Jensen was nursing and Jared was psych but the majors were similar enough that they lived in the same dorm building, just down the hall from each other helped make up for the other times when they missed each other. 

They made a point to spend the night together whenever and as often as possible. For the sake of their relationship and because the sex was amazing.

Their roommates didn't like them much. 

\--

Breaking up was unfortunate and unpleasant but inevitable. 

They hadn't seen much of each other for going on two weeks and upon finishing his essay early, Jensen had went search of Jared. He wasn't in his room but was in the library and Jensen walked in at the absolute worst time. 

He came across Jared as his lab partner Chad had his hand in his and Jensen took it for something else and annoyed, Jared brought up his lab partner Danneel and her very long, usually bare legs and similarly annoyed, Jensen snapped that he'd never do anything he wouldn't and then he fixed Chad with a pointed stare and it took a moment for Jared to get his meaning but when he did...

Their yelling could be heard across the campus.

\--

Their assumptions weren't as far off as it turned out. 

There'd been attraction to their lab partners for a long time but they never would've acted on those feelings while together. Being broken up opened up several windows for those feelings to be explored and found to be a lot stronger then they'd thought.

Jared let Chad kiss him for real for the first time on the same night that Jensen went on his first date with Danneel. 

After six months, it didn't hurt as much to see Jared holding hands with Chad in between classes or to watch Jensen sit at the same table as Danneel, leaning over to whisper in her ear or kiss her cheek or simply be closer to her. 

After a year, they were back to being friends. Not best friends but as close as two people who had known each other since kindergarten were expected to be.

\--

It was never a secret that Jensen was expected to marry young. Preferably to a society girl but that was more of a request then a demand and as long as his bride wasn't total ‘trash’, she would be accepted. 

Nor was it a secret that he was going to go along with the plan because it made his parents happy and he lived to make other people happy. 

It was still a surprise when he called Jared in the middle of the night to share the news. 

"Engaged?" Jared asked stupidly. 

"Yeah..." 

He could hear a trace of guilt in Jensen’s voice, so he added quickly, "Congratulations. I'm really happy for you, man.”

"Yeah?" An inch of hope. 

"Yeah," Jared confirmed. 

It was the biggest lie he ever told. 

\--

Jensen and Danneel had an eight month long engagement. 

Jared was still with Chad, content to just be with him. No engagement. No living together. Sex only in a great while because he was so busy with school.

Though Jared talked a lot less and was prone to distant stares as the date of his best friend's wedding approached. He got moodier when the two week mark hit and he took to snapping about everything within the week before. 

Chad was rightly confused. He kept his mouth shut though, pretending that he wasn’t aware that the changes in his boyfriend were because of Jensen marrying someone else. 

Or maybe he was just hoping that wasn’t it.

\--

Jared fidgeted throughout the first part of the ceremony. 

He reached over and grasped Chad’s hand, only to let it go a couple seconds later and twist his hands together in his lap, having ripped the program to shreds within the first five minutes. 

When the minister asked if anyone protested the marriage, he was on his feet before he could think. 

Everyone in the church stared at him. He could feel his cheeks burning bright red but he took a deep breath and forced himself to say it. So what if he made an idiot of himself. There was always Canada if this went badly. 

“Don’t marry her, Jensen,” he pleaded, eyes only for him. 

Jensen looked shocked and confused. Fittingly so. “Jared?”

“Please.”

A quiet sigh. “Why not?”

Jared was very aware that everyone could hear the conversation at that moment. Including Jensen’s bride to be and his own boyfriend. “Because I love you more.” 

“Jared…” 

“We’re meant to be together,” Jared told him, shaking with nerves by now. 

Jensen didn’t move. Didn’t respond. Didn’t do anything and Jensen took that for rejection. Clearly, he didn’t feel the same way. 

“Please,” he whispered.

Jensen didn’t so much as blink. 

Rejection and shame washed over Jared in one thunderous wave and he turned immediately, running down the aisle. The door slammed behind him, echoing through the shocked wedding party. The whispers started immediately.

After a minute, Jensen was the only one still staring at the door.

\--

Jensen found him in their park an hour later. 

He was still wearing his tux, though the tie and top button were undone and his hands were stuffed into his pockets as he shuffled to a stop in front of Jensen. He stared down at Jared sitting cross-legged for a moment, before sinking to the grass in front of him, folding his legs in a similar fashion. 

Jared didn’t look up. Couldn’t face him. And he hated that he was such a coward.

Jensen’s hands left his pockets a few moments later and placed themselves on Jared’s knees.

It took Jared a moment to realize there was something missing from his left hand. 

Inhaling sharply, he picked up his head, his eyes flying to his face and Jensen smiled softly in response. 

“You…” aren’t wearing a ring? Listened to me? Left her?

Jensen waited silently as Jared tried again.

“You didn’t…” do it? Finish the ceremony? Marry someone else? 

Jared tried one more time.

“Why?”

“You asked me not to,” Jensen replied simply. 

“Jensen, I… I was being—“ stupid? Selfish? An asshole?

Jensen cut him off by leaning over and brushing his lips against his. “We’re meant to be together,” he repeated his words, pressing their foreheads together. Their breath mingled for a few seconds before he added, “It was so stupid of me to let you go.” 

Jared’s throat had closed over a while ago and he was incapable of speech. He pressed his lips to his; letting his actions speak for him. There’d be time to sort out their renewed relationship later. 

Right now… he just wanted to try kissing.


End file.
